America (Lincoln)
America led by Lincoln is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Washington's America. Overview America The United States of America is a world "super-power" (which more or less means that it possesses weapons capable of destroying everything on the planet). A relatively young civilization, the United States formed in the 18th century, nearly self-destructed in the 19th century, and became the most powerful and dominant military, technological, cultural and economical civilization in the 20th. One can hardly guess what will happen to it in the 21st. Lincoln Born in 1809 in a small cabin in central Kentucky, Abraham Lincoln rose from seemingly humble beginnings to become one of the greatest statesmen in American history. In his early 20s, Lincoln served in a number of small government roles before his election to the Illinois General Assembly in 1834. In 1836 he began practicing law, and it wasn't long before he established a reputation as a savvy lawyer willing to take on a wide variety of cases. During successive terms in the Illinois House of Representatives and later a single term in the U.S. House of Representatives, Lincoln became known for his views opposing the further spread of slavery in the United States, a key issue that became a hallmark of his political career. Dawn of Man The people of the United States welcome your return, President Lincoln. From humble beginnings, you rose to become one of America's greatest statesmen. A skilled orator and a man of great virtue, you championed the freedom of all men, and united the people in a time of America's greatest challenge, when in 1861 seven states ceded from the union and formed the Confederate States of America. Rallying the determination of your armies, your presidency would see the union arise victorious from this civil war, strengthening the resolve of your people to remain united in liberty, and beneath a government for the people, by the people, which would uphold the liberal ideals upon which it was founded. President Lincoln, the United States stands firm behind your leadership for whatever trials might come to challenge the constitution of her will. Can you uphold the liberties afforded to the American people by her forefathers? Can you guarantee the strength and determination of a secured union to guide them into an uncertain future? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: Greetings there, I am President Lincoln. Now I am a man who believes in an honest, diplomatic relationship, and I'll ask you to return that in kind. Now, on to business then. Introduction: Greetings there, I am President Lincoln. I'll hope to call you a friend to the United States of America, and that together we live long and prosper. Defeat: This is a defeat for all free men; of all free government. It is a terrible loss to all humanity. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Emancipation Proclamation The Emancipation Proclamation is the collective name for two executive presidential orders issued by President Abraham Lincoln during the Civil War, declaring the emancipation of all slaves in the Southern United States. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the United States * May only be enacted in the Industrial or Modern Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * A Golden Age begins * All cities gain +1 Happiness * Any occupied cities gain a free Courthouse Implement the Anaconda Plan The Anaconda Plan was a military strategy proposed by General-in-Chief Winfield Scott during the American Civil War. It called for the advancing of northern troops down the Mississippi River in order to cut the South in two. The plan's deriders likened this strategy to the suffocating effects of an anaconda, hence its name. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the United States * Must be at war with at least one major civilization * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Industrial Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 400 Gold * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Gun Units gain 25% combat strength when flanking Civil War Following our recent emancipation of the slaves, several of our cities have declared their independence from Capital, refusing to recognize the legitimacy of our leadership and of our promulgation. The wretches have pledged to continue the practice of slavery, in complete defiance of us, and we must not let this treacherous act of indignity and discord stand. Option 1: '''Draft all the solders we can to bring them back under our control. * Each city other than your capital has a 20% chance to become rebellious * All cities that become rebellious gain a free Rebel unit and two Rebel units spawn near your Capital * Gain a free Military unit in all cities that did not rebel. These units begin with the Patriotic War promotion. '''Option 2: '''We shall have to rescind our emancipation somehow. * The "Proclaim the Emanicipation Proclamation" decision is permanently disabled * Lose Golden Age points '''Ulysses S. Grant We have heard of the courageous deeds of a brave young soldier named Ulysses S. Grant. A star student at one of our esteemed military academies, Ulysses is a fervant patriot and believer in the union of these United States. Whatever his future holds, it is sure to be promising. Option 1: '''Let us ensure the lad sticks to his military roots. * Gain a free Great General which reduces adjacent enemy combat strength (-5%), which ignores Zone of Control, and which ignores terrain penalties when moving '''Option 2: '''Let's get him into government right away. * Gain a free unique Great Writer '''Cities in Development Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork (Leaderscene) * Viregel: Artwork (Leaderscene) * Firaxis: Artwork (Leaderscene, UU Icons), Graphics (UUs) * Michael Curran and Geoff Knorr: Civil War Scenario Main Theme (Peace Theme) * Michael Kamen: Johnny Comes Marching Home (War Theme) Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Colonial Cultures Category:JFD Category:Alternate Leaders Category:United States Category:61 Civ Battle Royale